It All Started With Pixie Dust
by yulie1022
Summary: Disney characters, Crazy Gun fighting, Sex and Drugs what more is there to say besides a hysterical dirty perfection. This crazy and hilarious story destroys any sweet images you have of Disney Princesses. It’s full of gut busting laughs...the rest inside
1. Chapter 1

**Written By:** Yulie and Briana

**Warning:** If you love and cherish your sanity, do not read. We love Disney and write this for the entertainment of people as crazy and/or bored as we were.

**Authors' Note:** "This is a story written when we are; a. bored, b. insane, c. hyper, d. all of the above. Updates may be quickly or may come once a month. Be patient if you are crazy enough to want to keep up with the story. Thank you and enjoy the crazy world we will create"  
- The psychotic mind of yulie.

"What she said"  
- Briana

"Oh, this story is bad ass!"

**Hint:** When something is underline it is those rude authors interrupting the story, to voice ideas.

**Summary:** Disney characters, Crazy Gun fighting, Sex and Drugs what more is there to say besides a hysterical dirty perfection. This crazy and hilarious story destroys any sweet images you have of Disney Princesses. It's full of gut busting laughs...Prince Charming, a two-timing bastard? Jasmine a super spy? Snow White a crack head? All this and more in this new story. "It All Started With Pixie Dust." If only Walt Disney read…….I think he's turning over in his grave….

* * *

It was a warm and sunny day in southern California. Briana was laying on the bed, watching t.v. (kids don't do that at home) 

"I'm bored." says Yulie.

Briana sits up on the bed. "Let's write a stupid Disney story and give everybody a bad habit." She said eyeing the computer evilly.

"Yeah, let's do that." Yulie said opening a new WordPad on the computer.

"How should we start the story?" She asked turning to the person grinning evilly on the bed. Briana stood up and said. "I want to type the introduction."

After a few million typos...

"For the sanity of both of us, get off the computer." Yulie said kicking Briana off and sitting down. "Let's work some pixie magic," Yulie said cracking her fingers."

* * *

It was a cool breezy day in the Columbian cocaine stables. When suddenly Tinker Bell flew in- 

It was a cool breezy day in the Columbian cocaine stables. When suddenly Tinker Bell rode in on a brown horse. Tinker Bell was wearing the same slutty green dress, except with a pair of stripper heels. She got off her horse and tied it to a post. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. She turned to her partner, who was sitting on a wooden barrel, drinking from a dirty glass Corona bottle. She had long blonde hair, that was tied back with a black ribbon. She was wearing a white tank top, short baby blue booty shorts and complementary slutty black heels.

"Get off your lazy ass, and start selling." Tinker Bell started at the fifteen-year old. "Alice, we- I mean _I_ own 96 percent of the cocaine in the world. To make money, we need sellers, so the buyers can spread our cocaine around the world, ultimately making us two of the most riches bitches in the world." Tinker Bell said grabbing the bottle from her hand. She chugged the rest down.

Alice stood up and took out her LG phone from Verizon. (You know the one with v-cast, swivels to the side, you hold it up to a speaker, it identifies the song, yeah that one.)

She called one of her ordinary buyers.

"Do you know anyone that will need pixie dust?" Alice asked sweetly on the phone.

"We need a shipment of pixie dust to Paris." A cool female voice replied. Tinker Bell smiled at the code they had come up for cocaine.

"It will arrive there in two weeks. Three lost boys worth?" Alice said counting how many barrels.

"Excellent"

"Talk to you later Gypsy." She hung up the phone and turned to Tinker Bell. "We have a buyer, Paris, two weeks."

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Tinker Bell stood in front of a warehouse. She heard the sea splashing against the pillars of the dock. She nodded to her people to go in, Alice stayed by her side. After the doors were open both of them followed. Before the two blondes stood a woman dressed like a gypsy, her curly long black hair, being held back by a magenta scarf. Her skin was dark, she had maroon lip stick on and giant solid gold earrings. The doors shut behind them and the light was on the gypsy.

Tinker Bell stepped forward.

"Show me the money." She said plainly.

The woman motioned to two bodyguards to move forward. Each was holding a black brief case. Tinker Bell nodded to Alice and she stepped forward and took the cases. The guards returned to the shadows behind the woman. Both Tinker Bell and Alice began to walk out, Tinker Bell pricked her ears. A very soft whining could be heard. She looked at the wall in front of her, small red dots were flying across the darkness. She heard a click.

For a split second both Tinker Bell and Alice looked at each other. Another, louder round of clicks. That was all they need, both of them dived opposite ways behind crates. Guns began to fire and soon realized they had missed their targets. Tinker Bells slid and hit the wall with a 'thud'. She slid her hands under her dress, between her breasts and pulled out two Uzis. Alice extracted two pistols from her boots and made sure they were loaded.

Is was too dark to give signals, the guns had calmed down and were now waiting for them to reveal themselves. It was silent and soon Alice's ears was adjusted to the point they could hear Tinker Bell's breathing. She waited, five minutes or an hour, she wasn't sure, time had stopped. Then out of the darkness, Alice heard Tinker Bell's voice.

"NOW!"

Both of them jumped from their hiding places and began unloading clips. Both sides were firing and finally someone hit the only light in the giant warehouse. The warehouse was thrown into total darkness. Fire stopped for two seconds. Just two. Both girls were now behind the same crate.

"Shoot cover fire when i say shoot, and then I'll shoot cover fire." Tinker Bell whispered rapidly to Alice. Tinker Bell gathered up all her courage.

"SHOOT!"

Alice emerged from the crate and began shooting aimlessly. Between the flashes of light she saw Tinker Bell run to the opposite side of the warehouse, and dived behind the crates. She began firing, and Alice took her chance. She ran full speed and jumped in the air shooting diagonally and rolled to where Tinker Bell was. She stood up and without hesitation mustered up all her strength and kicked the door open. Moonlight spilled through the doorway. Alice ran out, Tinker bell ran backwards through the door and unleashed her last cover fire. She kept her guns out and began to run toward the docks, following Alice. Neither found an escape route, they kept running, and jumped on a random ship. They kept running until they reached the bow. Alice dropped on the deck of the ship in exhaustion, she leaned back on her hands and breathed heavily.

Tinker Bell looked to the stars.

"After all the crazy shit we just went through I think it's time for some pixie dust." Tinker Bell said.

Alice opened her eyes, she became wide-eyed. She watched Tinker Bell pull out a small, clear baggy.

Alice smiled.

"Your not going to shrink on me, are you?"

Tinker Bell just laughed.

* * *

A Note from Yulie: The original "bad" habits of each princesses were invented by my friends Kila and Wil. Me and Briana have kept or change a few. I hope you remember we are very bored and write this for our amusement and for yours. Next up: The Porn Star. 

Briana Says: ...


	2. Chapter 2

Ariel stood up and pulled on her robe.

"That's a wrap!" She heard the director shout.

Ariel walked into her dressing room, to put on some clothes.

"Goddamn two hour film, and I only wear clothing for five minutes." She muttered putting on a purple bra. She slipped into tight green pants. She was sitting down, putting on purple high heels when someone walked in. She looked up.

"Just because I star in porn films, doesn't give you the right to waltz into my dressing room!" She said tucking a lock of red hair behind her ears.

"Sorry." Belle said sitting down on the couch.

"You are one the worst porn actresses I've ever seen. I mean you can't even get your fake orgasms right!" Ariel said applying mascara.

Belle rolled her eyes.

"I am an actress, not a porn star."

"Either way, you suck ass at both."

Just then the director came in.

He looked at Ariel. It was weird seeing her in a bra and pants.

"I am going to say this honestly. That was the WORST lesbian sex I have EVER directed." He looked at Belle. " I thought any retard could do it, but you turned out to be a _special_ type of retard. An idiot humping a doorknob is more believable!" He shook his head. "It's a good thing both of you are straight." He said walking out the door.

Belle stuck her tongue out at the door, Ariel flipped him off. She turned to the mirror and looked at Belle through it.

"Told you so."

Eric knocked on the door.

"Come in Eric." Ariel said.

"How did you know?" Eric said poking in his head.

"You're the only one who knocks." She said in boredom.

Eric walked over and pecked her on the lips.

"How'd your scene go today?" He asked.

"I worked with Belle. An idiot humping a doorknob would win the Grammy before us."

"Why do you say that?"

"I worked with Belle. What more do I need to say?"

"I'm still here!" Belle said from the couch.

"I know." Ariel sang back.

"I could help, you know, make it a little spicier?" He said kissing Ariel slowly.

"Do you really want to sleep with the yellow thing on the couch?" She said between breathes.

"It's a yellow miniskirt and matching halter top!" Belle shouted, getting up.

"Well, threesomes always make more money." Eric said placing his hands on her shoulders.

The director came back in the room. He looked at Eric and Ariel make out and turned to Belle.

"See? Why couldn't you have been that convincing!" He said.

"Oh, fuck off." Belle said storming out of the room.

"I think you got the French girl mad." Ariel said, looking at the director.

"If a rock had auditioned, it would have done a better job than her." He said chasing after her.


End file.
